Hirumamo Ice Skecting
by Fantasya-Rii
Summary: Akhirnya selesai juga......... Tim Deimon pergi rekreyasi ke tempat ice skecting, mereka menginap di sebuah hotel yang ada onsen dan fasilitas-fasilitas bintang 5 lainnya... yang suka Hirumamo jangan lupa baca ya *maksa* dan Review...


Rii: Halo minna, author ini akan membuat fic yang kali bakal ada di rated T ato M, tapi kalian putusin sendiri aja ya ^^. ok, let's begin...  
warning: gajhe, agak ooc, di buat-buat romantis, adegan 14 thn ke atas….  
disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21  
pairing: Hirumamo  
*-*-*

Hirumamo Ice Skecteng

By Kyujii Z. Riikun H.K.

Pada hari ini semua anggota klub deimon pergi berlibur ke tempat ice skecting. Mereka menginap di sebuah hotel yang lengkap dengan onsen, dan fasilitas tinggi yang ada di hotel bintang 5 deh.

Tentunya mereka pergi itu tidak di pungut biaya apapun, karena telah di urusi oleh kepsek deimon mungkin karena kepsek diancam oleh Hiruma.

"Mukya, luas banget tempat ski-nya", kata Monta yang terkejut saat sampai di tempat main ski.

"Iya, luas amat", ucap Sena di sebelah Monta.

"Oi, jangan ngalangin kuso chibi, kuso monkey", teriak Hiruma dari belakang Sena dan Monta sembari bersiap menembak mereka dengan AK-47.

"HIIIEEE","MUKYAAA", jerit Sena dan Monta serempak sembari berlari menghindar dari Hiruma.

Setelah ke2 orang itu lari brebetan, Kurita sama Komosubi turun bersamaan dari bus dengan wajah yang amat sangat gembira.  
"Liburan-liburan", ucap Kurita diiringi sama suara Komosubi yang berbunyi fugo.  
***

Setelah semua anggota turun dari bus dan sudah berada di dalam hotel. Hiruma memberi 4 buah kunci pada mereka. Tentunya mereka dapet kamar biasa, tapi lain lagi dengan kamar Hiruma yang VVIP itu membuat anggota cemburu, apa daya mereka jika melawan QB setan itu kalo melawan entar malah liburan mereka jadi neraka.

Mereka pun bergegas pergi ke kamar masing-masing untuk menaruh barang lalu bersenang-senang menikmati liburan.

Hiruma yang telah menaruh barang-barangnya da kamar VVIP itu, pergi keluar untuk bermain ski. Karena tak enak kalo pergi sendiri, ia bermaksud mengajak seseorang, tapi dia tidak tau mau mengajak siapa.

'Tch, siapa yang bakal ku ajak? Aku tak mungkin ngajak fucking fasto, dia pasti akan pergi makan dengan junior fasto', pikir Hiruma. 'Hmm, kalo kuso chibi, kayaknya nggak bisa main ski tapi bakal di ajak sama kuso monkey', lanjutnya.

Setelah bolak-balik berpikir Hiruma mnemukan orang yang mungkin nggak akan pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya, yaitu Mamori Anezaki, sang manajer tim. Hiruma menghela nafas, dia tak punya plihan lain. Ia mulai berjalan menuju kamar Mamori. Sesampainya Hiruma di depan kamar Mamori, ia langsung mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut.

Tok tok

"Ya?", jawab Mamori dari dalam ruangan.

Hiruma menunggunya dengan tenang dan santai. Mamori pun membuka pintu kamarnya, dia kaget ketika melihat bahwa yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya adalah setan deimon.

"Yo, kuso manajer", sapa setan itu yang tak lain adalah Hiruma.

"Hiruma-kun, ada apa ya?", tanya Mamori.

"Apa kau mau main ski, kuso manajer?", Hiruma malah tanya balik ke Mamori.

Mamori diam sejenak lalu berkata, "Mau sih, tapi aku...".

"Tapi apa, kuso manajer?", tanya Hiruma heran.

"Aku tidak bisa main ski", jawab Mamori memalingkan wajahnya yang blushing.

"Kalo gitu biyar aku ajari, cepatlah bersiap", ucap Hiruma, "Aku akan menunggu di sini", lanjutnya.

"Eh..i-iya", balas Mamori sembari masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

5 menit kemudian……

"Maaf lama menunggu, Hiruma-kun"

"Nah, ayo berangkat", kata Hiruma mulai berjalan.

"Uhm", balas Mamori dan jalan di belakang Hiruma.

"Ngomong-nomong Hiruma-kun, mengapa kau mengajakku?"

"Karena cuma kau yang sepertinya tak akan main", balas Hiruma sambil membuka permen karet free sugarnya.

"Oh...", Mamori dengan wajah yang agak merona, 'Ternyata Hiruma-kun tak sepenuhnya setan', guman Mamori.

Sepertinya di saat itulah Mamori mulai menyukai Hiruma tapi ia belum menyadarinya sendiri. Berbeda dengan Mamori, Hiruma menganggap Mamori sangat bermanfaat baik itu untuk club ataupun untuk dirinya sendiri.  
Hening, disaat mereka berjalan menuju lapangan ski.

~Di tempat main ski~

"Oi, bukan begitu kuso manajer", bentak Hiruma pada Mamori yang terus menerus melakukan kesalahan yang sama.

"Duh, Hiruma-kun ini sangat susah", keluh Mamori yang mencoba berdiri tapi dia malah jatuh. Untungnya Hiruma berada di depannya, Mamori meletakan tangannya di pundak Hiruma.

Hiruma hanya diam, tak ada yang berubah dari expresi wajahnya tapi matanya terlihat kaget. Mamori juga diam tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun, wajahnya memerah tiba-tiba.

"Kuso manajer, cepat lepaskan aku", sentak Hiruma dengan posisinya.

"...", respon Mamori.

"Oi kuso manajer, kau dengar apa tidak?!", bentak Hiruma lagi.

"Ah sumimasen, Hiruma-kun", Mamori melepas pelukan itu dan kembali mencoba berdiri.

Hiruma menghela nafas, kemudian menggenggam tangan membantu Mamori berdiri  
"Hi.. Hiruma-kun a-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku membantumu, kuso manajer", sentak Hiruma mulai berjalan mengelilingi lapang ice.

"Terima kasih", ucap Mamori menundukkan wajah.

Hiruma tch'ed, 'Dasar merepotkan', guman Hiruma.  
Mereka lalu melanjutkan bermain skinya.

Setelah berjam-jam, Mamori mulai merasa lelah. Lagian hari semakin gelap dan hawanya juga semakin dingin. Mamori mengangkat kepalanya kemudian menatap Hiruma.

"Hiruma-kun, apa sebaiknya kita kembali k hotel? Lagian hari sudah gelap", ucap Mamori lalu memalingkan wajahnya lagi.

"Ya sudah, lagi pula badanku juga sudah pegal", jawab Hiruma masih menggenggam tangan Mamori, lalu ia menarik Mamori ke tepi lapang.

Mereka duduk di sebuah bangku membuka sepatu ski masing-masing, dan jalan berdampingan walo tidak bergandengan menuju hotel.  
~*~*~

Sesampainya, mereka di hotel. Mereka di sambut dengan kehebohan para anggota.

"Mamo-nee, kemana aja?", tanya Suzuna dengan muka khawatir tapi nada suaranya menyindir.

"Main ski, Suzuna-chan"

"Sama You-nii ya?", sindir Suzuna.

"Umm...", Mamo malu mengakuinya, Hiruma yang melihat Mamori lalu menjawab pertanyaan Suzuna, "Kalo iya terus mengapa, cheer sialan?"

Suzuna menyeringai tba-tiba, "Fufufu... Jadi kencan?", sindirnya lagi.

"Bu―bukan kok", muka Mamori blushing.

"Mamori-san, a…pa gosip itu betul?", tanya Monta mulai menangis.

"Gosip apa?", tanya Mamori.

"Itu………"

"Gosip You-nii sama Mamo-nee pacaran", kata Suzuna melanjutkan kata-kata Monta.  
"Ehh~", kata semua anggota kecuali Suzuna, Monta, Musashi, sama Sena.

"Ngg―gak kok", tolak Mamori dengan wajah yang merah.

"Benarkah?", goda Suzuna.

"Oi anak-anak sialan, jangan ngaur", bentak Hiruma, "Mana mungkin aku pacaran sama kuso manajer"

Death macth semua anggota kcuali Senasuzu, Monta, Musashi.

"Ya, mungkin You-nii tidak suka, tapi Mamo―", belum selesai ngomong mulut Suzuna sudah di tutup sama tangan Sena.

"Pssst... Suzuna aku 'kan sudah bilang jangan ngomong di depan Hiruma-san", bisik Sena.

Suzuna mengangguk, lalu Sena menjauhkan tangannya dari mulut Suzuna.

"Ya, karena Mamo-nee pasti cape gimana kalo kembali ke kamar? Lagian sudah malem", ajak Suzuna sembari menarik tangan Mamori, Mamori hanya menurut.  
Setelah Mamori dan Suzuna pergi, semua mata menuju Hiruma yang cuek dan tetap stay cool.  
"Apa kalian liat-liat? Sanah balik ke kamar masing-masing", perintah Hiruma.

Semua langsung lari brebetan, Hiruma juga balik ke kamarnya sendiri.  
Dia masuk ke kamarnya menguncinya, lalu mengganti dengan sebuah yukata hitam dangan garis putih [1].

Hiruma berjalan dengan tenang menuju onsen hotel tersebut. Karena sudah malam hotel menjadi sepi sunyam setidaknya tidak sesunyam kuburan. Anggota deimon lainnya berada di kamar masing-masing, takut jika keluar langsung terkena perangkap Hiruma yang diletakkan di depan pintu mereka. Jadi Hiruma tidak perlu berfikir kalau dia bakal diganggu.

GREEK *suara pintu Onsen itu*

Hiruma masuk ke dalamnya. Onsen itu sangat luas dengan pemandangan di bawah gunung. Hiruma pun berendam, mengistirahatkan badannya untuk menghilangkan rasa lelahnya. Tiba-tiba pintu onsen itu terbuka kembali, Hiruma membuka satu matanya, terlihatnya seorang cewe. Tanpa diketaui cewe itu adalah Mamori, dengan tujuan yang sama mereka masuk ke onsen itu.  
Hiruma hanya diam dan menikmati pemandian air panas itu, tapi dia tersentak begitu itu cewe berendam di sebelahnya ya walo agak jauh.

"Ehhh...Hiruma-kun", panggil cewe itu.

Mata Hiruma membelalak, kemudian menatap gadis itu.

"Tch", cuma itu respon Hiruma.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, kuso manajer?"

"Ya, tentu saja berendam", balas Mamori memalingkan wajahnya.  
Suasana kembali hening.

'Tch, kenapa dia ke sini sih', Hiruma membatin.

Mamori yang merasa nggak enak, jadi dia bermaksud keluar.  
Tapi begitu Mamori berdiri, dia terpleset karena licin. Dia terjatur menimpa Hiruma.  
"KYAA…."

BRUK

"Wtf―", Hiruma tak bisa berkta lain ketika melihat wajah Mamori yang merah banget.

Hiruma hanya diam dan terus memandangi wajah Mamori. Dia tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi, karena rasa suka yang ia miliki. Akhirnya Hiruma memeluk Mamori erat. Mamori tersentak.

"Hi-hiruma-kun?"

Mamori mencoba pergi dari pelukan itu, tapi Hiruma tidak membiarkannya.

"Mou...Hiruma-kun, lepaskan aku!", ronta Mamori.

Hiruma tetep tak melepaskanmya tapi malah mempererat pelukannya.  
Kemudian salah satu tangannya mengangkat wajah Mamori, sampai ke 2 kening mereka bertemu.

Hiruma pun mencium Mamori dengan lembut. Awalnya Mamori memberontak, tapi akhirnya ia menyerah. Saat lidah Hiruma bermain bersama lidah Mamori, Mamori merasakan sake.

'Apa dia mabuk? Tapi setahuku Hiruma bukan orang yang suka minum sake', guman Mamori.

Mamori menikmati ciuman itu, tanpa di ketahuinya pipi Mamori sangat merah dan panas ketika tangan nakal Hiruma merabai daerah paha lalu ke perut hingga ke dadanyaa. Tiba-tiba Mamori berontak ketika tangan Hiruma meremas-remas dadanya.

"Hiruma-kun?"

Hiruma tak merespon.

Hiruma tersentak kaget karena baru sadar apa yang dia lakukan bersama Mamori, ia lalu berdiri dan berjalan keluar onsen meninggalkan Mamori.

"Tch"  
~~~

~Di kamar Hiruma~

Hiruma mengganti yukatanya dengan kaos dan celana hitam. Kemudian membanting tubuhnya ke kasur, mencoba menenangkan diri atas apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.  
Pertama Hiruma menarik nafas, lalu memejamkan matanya.  
Terlihatnya Mamori di dalam mimpinya, jadi ia membuka matanya lagi.

"Wtf? Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa selalu saja manajer sialan", keluh Hiruma sama mimpinya sendiri.

Knock Knock *suara pntu kamar VVIP*

Hiruma bangun dari tempat tidurnya, lalu membuka pintu.

"What?", tanyanya pada si pengetuk.

"Hiruma-kun, aku hanya ingin minta maaf so..soal y-yang tadi", kata pengetuk atau lebih tepatnya Mamori.

"Kalo cuman mao minta maaf, pelingan nggak usah datang mengganggu"  
Mamo membuang wajah.

"Ka-kalau begitu, maaf mengganggumu, selamat malam", kata Mamori beranjak pergi, tapi terhenti ketika tangannya di tarik sama Hiruma.

"Karena itu jangan main pergi, sekarang kau masuk, kuso manajer", perintah Hiruma, Mamori menurut.

CLEK, Hiruma mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"Ke-kenapa pintanya dikunci??"

"Agar tak ada yang mengganggu"

"T-terus se-sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan, Hiruma-kun?"

"Buatkan aku secangkir coffee", kata Hiruma santai lalu duduk di sofa.

5 menit…

"Ini coffeenya, Hiruma-kun", kata Mamori sembari meletakkan secangkir

****

Hiruma menyadari kalo sebenarnya sang menejer terus memperhatikannya.

"Oi, ngapain liat-liat, memang ada apa di wajahku heeh?", tanya Hiruma dengan senyum menggoda.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok"

"Cih, jangan bohong kuso manajer, aku tahu apa yang kau mau kok", balas Hiruma kali ini dia mempersempit jaraknya.

"Me-memangnya apa?", Mamori mencoba menghindar tapi tak bisa karna tangan gentle Hiruma berada di pinggangnya dan mulai masuk kedalam bajunya.

"Ini", jawab Hiruma yang seakan-akan mulai menikmatinya.

"Tu..tung.....", bagi Mamori ini sangat memalukan karna belum selesai ia bicara kepala terasa panas sebab Hiruma meletakkan kepalanya di dada Mamori..

**dheg dheg dheg**

Jantung Mamori berdetak sangat kencang....  
Karena persentuhan kulit udara semakin panas, Hiruma mengangkat wajahnya dan menetap Mamori.  
Mamori melihat keinginan Hiruma yang mungkin gila terlihat dalam matanya. Sekali lagi Hiruma mencium ini Mamori sama sekali tak memberontak malah mempersilahkannya.

"Hiru...", Mamori mencoba berbicara tapi Hiruma tak mempersilahkannya.  
Yah namanya juga manusia, mereka mencabut ciuman itu untuk bernafas. Wajah Mamori makin memerah ketika menyadari bahwa ia sangat menikmatinya.

"Hiruma-kun... se-sebenarnya aku..."  
"Kau tak perlu mengatakannya, manajer sialan", ucap Hiruma dan kembali mencium Mamori. tangannya membuka baju Mamori mulai dari bahunya.  
Mamori yang kaget langsung melepaskan dan menarik bajunya kembali.

"Hiruma-kun... apa yang kau inginkan?"

" Lepas pakaian sialan itu", perintahnya dan membantu Mamori membuka pakaiannya. Mamori hanya bisa menyerah, dan membiarkan Hiruma melakukannya. Dan akhirnya mereka pun melakukan ITU[2].

~*~*~*~

Keesokan paginya…..

Mamori membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, melihat orang yang beerada di depannya. Nafas hagat orang itu menerpa pada wajahnya.

"Selamat pagi, Putri sialan.."

Mamori hanya tersenyum menanggapi orang itu yang tak lain adalah Hiruma.

-The End- -Owari- -Berakhir-

Keterangan:

[1] = Ya taulah kalo mau masuk pemandian air panas pake sejenis yukata, tapi aku lupa namanya… ^^v

[2] = hehehehe… kalo yang ini saya nggak berani nulis, karena udah mimisan saat ngebayanginnya….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rii: Yay, akhirnya di buat di rated M deh…, maaf kalo penutupnya gajhe, kalo mao di komplen klik pada yang warna ijo ini yay~


End file.
